


More than Thank You

by Saturning



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Love Confessions, M/M, Softie Crowley (Good Omens), The Ritz, just sweet idiots I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturning/pseuds/Saturning
Summary: Aziraphale accidentally tells Crowley more than Thank You.





	More than Thank You

Aziraphale let out a breathy laugh. It was unbelievable. They did it. He and Crowley. Still alive they sat on that bench, bodies just swapped back. Back in his own skin he felt so much more comfortable, but needless to say, Crowley’s body did bring some great opportunities. He loved every second of being the rebellious demon. And he felt like it did bring him closer to Crowley once more. He just wondered if the demon felt the same about it.

“God I can’t believe we got out of this alive. It worked Crowley!”, he squeaked happily. Containing excitement was so hard these days, especially when you just tricked heaven and hell themselves.

“Sure it did, I am an excellent actor”, Crowley sneered, but the grin on his face gave away that he was just as happy about it as Aziraphale was. Nonetheless did the angel feel the need to express his gratitude towards the demon, now that he was comfortable on their side and could properly acknowledge what the demon had done for him.

“I bet you are. This is so insane! We really did it. No more heaven, no more hell, no more Gabriel, Michael, Uriel or any of those... pricks! We get to live in peace and harmony, free! On our own side! I still can’t believe it.”

“You better start soon”, the ginger laughed, “because I’m not listening to you saying that forever. If I think about it once more, Alpha Centauri still sounds like a great get away plan.”

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“Nah, I wouldn’t. I bothered saving this forsaken planet, you better believe I’m staying.”

Softly and amused the angel smiled to himself knowingly. There were still things in the air, unsaid, building up tension, and Aziraphale really wanted to thank Crowley, but this just didn’t feel like the right place to do it.

“You know”, he started innocently, “now that everything’s over... we could really go dine at the Ritz. There might just be a free table for two.” The Wink he gave Crowley earned raised eyebrows in return, but also a beautiful smile.

“Sure, whoever’s evening you just destroyed by freeing one table for us, would want us to at least use it.”

“I have not destroyed anyone’s evening!”, Aziraphale exclaims shocked, though actually, he might have. But that couple didn’t need it, not like he did. Slowly the words started to burn his chest and lungs and mind, begging to be said. Above all, there were three little words nagging at his throat. Familiar words, as Aziraphale did nothing but swallow them for decades. It had never been a problem to ignore them, but now? After all that happened and all this time, they found their way back into his consciousness, laying on his tongue, just about to be spoken, but not strong enough to be forced out. It should be careful, yes, but also soon, or he might as well implode. Would be a shame after all these endeavours.

“You coming then, angel?”, were the words that dragged him out of his mind cave and with a bright smile Aziraphale hurried after his friend, not wasting another thought.

“I will never understand how this champagne just tastes... _so good_. Like so good. I bought it once, but then it was just okay? Do they put in a Secret ingredient here?” Crowley stared suspiciously at his half empty glass of champagne, while Aziraphale amusedly finished his meal.

“I like to believe it is the atmosphere that makes the difference. Everything tastes better if it fits in the mood and I believe, the Ritz just radiates this champagne-y atmosphere”, the angel suggested. In return, he receives a deadpan look of disapproval.

“Champagne-y atmosphere?” Crowley asked.

“Yes, just like you radiate some kind of wine-y atmosphere. It always tastes better when we drink together”, he defended.

“Well I don’t suppose you drink a lot with others, so you can’t have any kind of measurement to go by, therefore- invalid! Not existent. Probably some syrup or shit.”

“If you say so, my dear. Believe what you want.”

“Oh, I do.”

“Crowley-“, Aziraphale started, not yet knowing how this sentence is going to finish.

“Yea?”

“I just - I believe I never properly thanked you, have I?”

“Well, it’s not particularly our thing to apologise so don’t wor-“

“No, dear, I - I really want to do this.” _Not to speak of how much I need it._

“I have been rather rude to you in these days of Armageddon, you just wanted to defend us and the earth and I wouldn’t listen until it was almost too late. I had too much trust in higher authorities and not nearly enough in you, besides being friends for a few millennia - I definitely know you better than the Almighty, that much is secured. So what I am trying to say is - thank you, Crowley. Thank you for not giving up on me. You are the greatest and most loyal friend anyone could wish for and I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you so earlier. I have been afraid and it was nonsense.” Slowly the angel felt his boundaries fade and he went on and on about everything that burned his mind, babbling and ranting to the demon, who just sat there, an undefinable look of what appeared to be curiosity, worry and gratefulness marking his face, but there were definitely more emotions mixed in that he couldn’t make out.

“Aziraphale... I understand, you can stop”, Crowley finally interrupts his rant.

“Oh, yes, sure, I’m sorry it’s just - I am just so grateful and god - _I love you_.”

Crowley choked on his drink and Aziraphale immediately froze. He did not mean to say that.

“You just said-“

“Yes, I believe I did”, the angel quickly interrupted.

“You never said-“

“No, I never did.”

“Angels are creatures of love, but they don’t usually say it like that, do they?”

“Maybe.”

“So you-“, he started but Crowley fell silent. Aziraphale wasn’t quite sure if he actually wanted to hear what the demon would say next, but there wasn’t any secret worth it anymore.

“So I what, dear?” His voice might shake slightly, his gaze nervously darted from Crowley’s covered eyes to his lips and finally anywhere but.

“So you mean it?”

Eventually Aziraphale looked back into those beloved eyes in front of him, and quite surprisingly found that they were uncovered and staring right back at him. It was nice, seeing his eyes for once. It was what gave him courage.

“Yes, I mean it. I really do Crowley. I’m sorry it was so sudden now.”

A laugh lit up the room. Crowley laughed. Not in a mean way, just sincerely amused.

“Oh angel”, he mused, “it’s not sudden at all. I’m just glad you finally came around.”

His mouth open and a dumbfounded look on his face, the angel just stared for a few seconds, while Crowley grinned and downed his glass of champagne.

“What. You _knew_?”

“Of course I did. Didn’t you?”

“I mean I _suspected_ , but why didn’t you say something earlier?”

Now he sighed, lovingly taking Aziraphale’s hand in his own.

“You weren’t ready. You were too worried about heaven and you know, that was okay. We’ve got all of eternity, why would I risk this relationship, whatever form, friendship or more, when I can simply wait and enjoy your company in the meanwhile nonetheless? I’m glad you finally came around, though.”

“Crowley, you- Since when are you so considerate and thoughtful?”

A soft smile crept up on the demon’s face.

“I am actually being very selfish right now. I kept this secret from you all this time, wouldn’t take the risk, just because I didn’t want to be alone on this forsaken planet. Very selfish, isn’t it?”

“Well, if you put it like that sure, it’s the most selfish, considerate and thoughtful thing. How evil of you”, Aziraphale replied amused.

“Right? I knew you’d understand and agree.” For a second they just locked eyes, silence swaying between them before excessive laughter took its place.

“Oh by the way”, Crowley said, as they arrived in front of Aziraphale’s bookshop, holding hands and feeling lightheaded from the champagne and possibly the feelings.

“If it wasn’t obvious yet, I love you, too.”

Aziraphale let out a fake gasp.

“I wouldn’t have known! What a surprise! Really, Crowley?”

Crowley just shook his head with laughter and leaned in to Aziraphale’s space. Their lips were almost touching, Crowley could feel the angel’s breath hitch.

“Yes, really”, he whispered and eventually closed the space between them. It was like setting off fireworks in his mind. They pulled each other closer however they could, trying to touch and feel and embrace their love. Which was valid, considering the hundreds of years they spend doing exactly the opposite. This was long overdue.

“Come in for some wine?”, Aziraphale suggested in between kisses.

“Sounds tickets-boo”, Crowley had answered with a dorky smile and merely a moment later he found himself being dragged through the door, just to be pushed up against it as soon as it was closed.

They both knew that no wine would be drunk tonight, as their hands and mouths were occupied very differently.

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say except I love those idiots a lot. Hope u enjoyed!
> 
> As always, Kudos & Comments greatly appreciated
> 
> Have a great day luvs


End file.
